


Innocent Doesn't Mean Naïve

by Truetomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Gen, F/M, Rose is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: Rose can't sleep; neither can Seamus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is olllllld... But I kinda like it, so posting here to be a part of my collection. Un-edited and un-edited, so I apologize for any mistakes but... it's just so OG xD
> 
>  
> 
> Author: hazeleyedcappy  
> Recipient: tailoredshirt  
> Title: Innocent Doesn't Mean Naïve  
> Rating: R  
> Pairing(s): Seamus/Rose  
> Warnings: Language, possible minor (Rose is 17: though it's not directly stated in story), cross-gen.  
> Author's Notes: tailoredshirt - Thanks for giving me such an interesting pairing to play with. I hope you like it!

Her white nightgown clings to her wet body as she awakes from yet another one of _those_ dreams. She feels glad to have her own room this summer as her hands slip under the covers so she can pull up her nightgown. She pauses. After a moment she slips out of her four-poster and, flushed, flips through her music selection.

Something classic… sensual… something… yes! She pulls out a CD of '40s cabaret music, grinning at the thought that Albus would never have imagined his gag gift would be used in ways like this. She casts a silencing spell over the room and spells the CD player to work, letting out a low moan as the music starts.

Perfect. The mirror in the corner is ideal for what she has planned, and the lighting is exactly what she needs as well — the moonlight adding an ethereal quality to the customary candlelight.

Rose lets her hips sway to the music, and she lifts her arms as she begins to dance sensuously. She slowly removes the nightgown, feeling a thrill as her body becomes exposed to the night. She moans again as she brushes her nipples when she lifts the nightgown. She closes her eyes as the gown is pulled fully over her face, and keeps them closed for a moment longer before she opens them and takes in her full body. Pale skin glowing in the cool and flickering light of moon and candle; soft curves and round breasts swaying with her movements; light, rosy nipples hardened to peaks; dark patch of hair matching the more-red-than-brown auburn hair on her head.

Her hands move to caress her breasts and she whimpers as she feels a delicious pressure build back up inside her body. Still swaying slowly to the music, she watches through half lidded eyes as her hands stroke and massage her breasts. She whimpers and tugs a little harder at a nipple when the door softly creaks open.

She's so lost in the music and aroused that she doesn't do anything but stare as the messy, sandy head of Seamus pokes into her room. She is flushed, and he groans before walking in and closing and warding the door. His eyes are darker than Rose has ever seen them, and she bites her bottom lip as he sits at the end of her bed, watching her through the mirror. Suddenly she drops her hands and blushes as she reaches for a robe. She doesn't know what made her continue until that point but—

"Continue."

Her head snaps up at the command. Seamus' voice is hard and she looks at him in surprise.

"Touch your tits for me. Like you were…yes. Like that."

Rose continues her movements from before, but now she watches Seamus instead of herself.

"Touch your cunt." She does. "Are you wet?" She nods.

He groans, "Finger yourself. Keep your other hand on your breast." His dark eyes follow her left hand as it slips the middle finger into her heat.

She arches against her hand and moans as her right hand massages her breasts. She can't tear her eyes away from his face.

"Do everything I say." She can only nod. "Fuck, I want to taste you. No, that's for later. Now… yes; ride your finger. Add another. Is it what you want? No, you want my cock in your pussy? Yes. I love hearing you moan. I've wanted you for so long now. Come for such a long while with your name on my lips. I need you. Need to feel how hot and wet you are, make you come over and over. Taste you. Fuck your tits-- thrust myself between their warmth and come all over your chin and chest."

At Seamus' breathless words Rose whimpers and moves her right hand down to stroke her clit an instant before her hands are replaced by Seamus' mouth and tongue. She comes, head thrown back, and he drinks her up while stroking her clit and drawing out the pleasure. She lets out a silent scream and thrusts into his face.

As she sinks to the floor, Seamus' arms catch her and toss her onto her bed. He pounces onto her body and rubs his clothed body against her naked one. The flannel of his pants and shirt make Rose gasp and arch into him. She writhes underneath him.

"Look at you. So gorgeous. So young. Fuck." As his eyes begin to clear of lust, she rolls her hips against his and he takes a deep breath. "Let me fuck you…" In his accented, husky voice those four words change from repulsive to sexy beyond belief.

Rose locks eyes with him and finally catches her breath. "I could come just listening to your voice."

Seamus whimpers and whispers something in what sounds like Gaelic that she doesn't quite catch. Before she can remember to ask him what he's saying, he is yanking off his pajama bottoms and holding himself poised above her. Once again they lock eyes and she cries out as he thrusts roughly into her. It hurts for just a moment. Seamus does not draw his eyes from hers as they begin to move and arch together.

In the background the cabaret music plays on, and the couple on the bed matches their speed to the music. Every now and then Seamus speeds up or gives an especially hard thrust, but the majority of their attention is focused on absorbing each other. He watches the way her lips part the instant before she throws her head back and moans; she watches the way his usually open and cheerful eyes fill with a hunger she had only ever imagined in dreams.

As he slowly loses control and begins taking her in earnest, she can only wonder if perhaps it is all a dream. But when she orgasms… it is like nothing she had ever even begun to imagine. Her shocked eyes meet Seamus' and he cries out as she squeezes around him. He whispers her name over and over as he follows her into orgasm. As his hand trails possessively over her sweaty, flushed skin, she thrills to know that she finally got her wish.

She will have to thank her mother for allowing her to stay in Ireland for the summer… as well as for her hint about Seamus' odd hours and curiosity.


End file.
